


Runaways

by SkeppyMuffins



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minecraft, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeppyMuffins/pseuds/SkeppyMuffins
Summary: Tommy was a regular school boy who refused to learn, and Tubbo was impacted painfully at a young age.. What brings these two together? The need to get away, whether it's from their homes or their responsibilities they're runaways, and they have to make it out together.. alive..
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based off of Tommy and Tubbo's early pasts with results with them both ending up running away from their hometowns and eventually finding each other, at first they don't seem to get along well but to get out of here alive they have to stick together.. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Also note there is speak and referral of violence but non-graphic scenes of violence/abuse threats and talk of these topics will be exposed throughout the book and aftermath of abuse/violence will be included including small amounts of gore and descriptions of blood and wounds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo finds out that to be free he needs to get away from this town and from his home.. and he can't come back..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Tubbo

The day began like every other with the bells of the town chiming in their musical beats, signifying the daybreak in almost the tone of a familiar jingle. He couldn’t figure out what it was but at almost the same time each day he heard the town bells ring and a faint sound of a musical beat, upbeat and joyful that was played with pride. The boy went out looking for where the sound had come from but was left alone in the forest. 

He struggled to get out of bed once again having to relive the days the same as any other, he heard the silent sounds of the animals beyond the meadows kept in their pens and well taken care of, for a second it seemed rather peaceful. That was until he heard the familiar voice of his father yelling out to the front of the house where he had been sitting. 

The whines of his father complaining to his mother, then he heard the dreadful sounds of screams and movement occurring around the house until finally stopping with only tears and the vast sounds begging remaining. He tried to drown out the screams and listen to the quiet music playing from the forest, it often brought him joy, he never seemed to question how it happened but whenever he was sad or tensed the music would play to bring him joy. But today in all that had happened not even that could bring him joy.

Father never even treated mother well, he thought.. Always yelling about all the things she had done wrong and how everything was her fault. But in truth she had never done anything. She seemed to live in fear but Tubbo could never understand why she stayed. He thought back to when he was younger, his memories seemed clouded like he couldn’t remember anything since his father started sending him out to work early each morning. Each day seemed the same, waking up early to yelling, being called inside to work and clean the house, going out to the meadow and feeding the animals in their pens and standing alone peacefully. Away from his house, a shred of guilt came upon him. While he was out there goofing off of his jobs his mom was suffering. Yeah his father was harsh on him but using his mother as a threat just so he would work seemed like so much more than it had to be. And on top of that he wasn’t even trying to stop his father. He just watched his mother in pain. The thought never crossed his mind but now it seemed as if he was the problem..

Why couldn’t they just leave and go somewhere else? Why was he holding us here like captives? He heard his father yell out his name and hesitantly went back into the kitchen, his chest felt uneasy and he felt his heart racing at the sight of his mother sprawled across the floor in tears. His father looked as though a monster would but with the eyes of a demon, he felt joy by doing this.. How could someone stand there in front of his own eyes and still smile through and feel joy in others pain. Blood splashed across his hand, cold and painful. He saw the look of resent in his mother’s eyes. 

His father seemed to have though seen the fear in Tubbo’s eyes, soft blue and full of worry.. His father chuckled,

“Don’t worry my boy she’ll be fine as long as you do your duties correctly today” He said, the same expression of power he held in his eyes, he knew what he was doing and he loved it.

Tubbo glanced away for a second, thinking.. There was no point in trying to do anything anyway. He had no sympathy for anyone.. He would kill mother in a heartbeat. Tubbo stumbled out of the house with a sigh, only looking back at his father’s glance once. He pondered the idea of trying to save his mother and run away but there was no possible outcome that would end well in that case. 

The outside smelled of flowers and the fresh honey of the bees, he had always been fascinated in the bees. They seemed to wander so freely.. At one point or another he’d find one perched along a flower and follow it back to its hive, he’d wander until finding the group of them all spinning joyfully. He wished once he could be free like the bees but that wasn’t a reality. He wished to be free without any of the worries and friends, oh how it would feel to have friends by his side. Because of his duties he never went to school like the other boys which also meant he knew no one in their small town. 

This time as he wandered and approached the bee’s hive the sight shocked him, unlike the usual sound of the buzzing hive surrounded by numerous amounts of happily buzzing bees, standing there on a ladder perked up at the tree where the hive used to be was a man he had never seen before in a suit like outfit, the hive was gone and the bees seemed to swarm around him. He didn’t seem to be getting stung like he was immune of some sort.

He stared at the man, the man seemed to notice his curious look as he climbed down from his ladder,

“Ello there son” He said 

“Uh hi!” Tubbo said, the man didn’t seem like he had the intent to harm Tubbo as he stepped closer, still slightly scared.

“You alone?” He asked, pondering the boy’s inquisitive looks,

“Oh, uh yeah.. But why are you getting rid of the bees home?” Tubbo asked.

“Oh! These little things need to be relocated, I’ve heard a man who lives down in a house over there wants them all gone due to the fact one of his workers has been coming down here and getting distracted.” He said, he looked strangely at the boy..

“A worker…?” Tubbo asked, he wondered..

“Yeah… you wouldn’t happen to be-” He started, before the man could finish Tubbo began,

“Who are you?” He asked,

“Oh well that’s a question for another time,”

He looked at the boy questioningly, he stared into his eyes as though he could see something in the boy’s eyes. They looked scared with damage and fear but still innocent and young with much to learn.

“Tell ya what..” He said, looking around slowly

“I assume you’re the one who’s been coming down here to see the bees?” He asked

Tubbo nodded slowly at the man

“Well why don’t you follow that one over there” He said, pointing at a bee slowly perched over a lilac.

Tubbo turned to look at the bee, he somehow felt drawn to it..

Tubbo nodded at the man and wandered off following the rather beautiful creature.. It seemed so fascinating.. He studied it’s features from afar.. Beautiful he thought to himself and he slowly followed the animal, trying not to startle it. At one point he almost lost track of it but it glistened through the daylight like it was trying to show him the way.

It glowed in the daylight like it could be seen from miles away, He was led into the deep forest between the two old villages..

What if this was all a trap and that man was from the other village? And how did he know about his father or him coming down here?

He looked back at the man, now he was smiling.. He took off his suit revealing his soft blond hair and green and white cap.. He looked around for a few moments before coming up to one of the trees and breaking something off of it.. It seemed like a camera? Was his father watching him this whole time?? And how did this man know-?

Before he could ponder the circumstances anymore the bee was getting away and something told him he needed to follow it, this wasn't about it father anymore.. It was about his freedom..

He was scared and alone now but for some reason he trusted the man, he seemed.. Wise..? Either way now there was no going back, he felt bad for leaving everything behind now, especially his mom but he felt like this was what he had to do..

He had to run away.. And he wasn't coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this fairly often though I don't think it'll get very far out there, Sorry for the rather short chapter, the first few might be a little shorter because they're just introductory but this is one of my first attempts at writing fanfiction so I hope you enjoyed it! There'll be more to come!


	2. The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having Tubbo venture out into the forest following a bee he had sent out, The man ventures out into the neighboring village along the forest, where he finds a young boy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like this chapter because of the way it's written but eh, I hope you like it .-.

Tubbo had ventured out into the deep forest and at one point the bee had stopped guiding him, It seemed to just disappear and it’s glow was now gone.. Tubbo was alone and too far deep into the woods to travel back. He sat upon a log trying to figure out what he could do from here.. He was alone, what COULD he even do anymore?

Meanwhile back in the village the man had also ventured out along the forest and came across yet another small town village. He carefully observed the village and it’s people, that was until he came across a small hometown school. He peered through the small window to the left of the classroom, inside were a group of students around 15-20 of them all sitting at their desks studying. 

Right as he was about to leave he noticed one of the younger boys seem to notice him, the boy didn’t seem to be too focussed on the lesson anyway. He watched as the boy slowly walked over to the window, he slowly peered through as stared back at the man before slowly pulling up the windowsill, they boy had blond hair and deep blue eyes. 

“Hi-” The man begun tp say,

The boy cupped the man’s mouth with his hand, 

“SHH WE HAVE TO BE QUIET!” He yelled at the man,

“Tommy!? What are you-” The teacher began to yell,

Before she could finish Tommy had pushed the man away from the window and leaped out, he felt his fall was cushioned with a thud. He landed upon the man..

“Come on! We have to go!” Tommy yelled, standing up and pulling the man up by his arm.

The man seemed confused but he obliged,

“Are you just gonna run away from school??” The man asked,

Tommy looked back at him, still running quickly further and further away..

“You gave me no other choice!” He yelled

“Oh really? How so?” The man asked

“You just sat staring at us through a window like a crazy person!” He yelled

“Plus school is boring, this is much more fun” He said

“You realize you can’t go back there now, right?” The man said,

“They’re gonna be looking for you” He said

“Psssh yeah, and?” He said

“I never liked it there, all they do is make me learn dumb stuff I’ll never need to know” He said

“Fair I guess, so you’re Tommy I presume?” The man said,

“Yeah, why were you here anyway?” Tommy said.

“I felt like I needed to be here, My name’s Phil” He said

“Pssssssh okay wise guy, why don’t you tell me how to get as far away from here as possible then?” Tommy asked

“Hmm, well you like music right?” He asked

“I mean I guess, why?” Tommy asked

“Do you have some old music discs?” Phil asked

“Oh! I have some in the forest!” Tommy said

“Just as I thought, I know what to do.. Take me there” Phil said

Tommy led Phil to the tree stump behind a small house near the other village..

Phil’s eyes widened, so this was the boy playing music down here. Phil laughed,

“Oh yeah this’ll be fun” Phil said

“What?” Tommy asked

“Nothing, but you’re definitely the right one for this” He said

“I want you to play one of these discs and wait here” Phil said

“Ok…” Tommy said hesitantly,

Phil left with that, almost completely vanishing as if he was never there. The stunned boy now inserted the disc into his jukebox out in the woods, this all made no sense..

Now Tubbo who seemed lost and alone out in the woods had heard this soft music playing even from afar.

He would recognize it anywhere, the music that played whenever he felt sad.. He followed it back trying to find it’s source, He knew he had to find out this time where it was coming from. He feared he might be disappointed. Tommy looked around the house near the forest, there used to be a boy who’d sit outside of this house each day.. The boy had brown hair and soft blue eyes from what he could tell, each day when he played his music the boy would come out and wander into the meadow. 

Now Tommy could hear yelling and pouting coming from within the house, he started to run back almost tripping multiple times, he was tired of waiting for the man to come back. He began to wander off into the forest. It smelled of oak and pines from within the forest. As his eyes began to wander taking in the scenery of the area, he felt a thud. He fell backward and picked himself up, he looked around for a second and then he looked down at the pale brown haired boy sprawled on the floor, he jumped back in shock.

“Who are you???” He screeched.

The boy sat up slowly, 

“Who am I? Who are you?”

Tommy examined the boy closely,

“Wait.. you seem familiar.. You live in that small house over there!” He said

“How did you-” Tubbo started

“Wait! Are you the one who plays that music??” He asked

“Oh! Yeah those are my discs!” Tommy said, pointing over at the jukebox near the old oak trees.

“What are you doing out here?” Tubbo asked,

“Well I was in class and this weird man came to my window and-” Tommy started to say..

“Wait- did the man have blondish hair?” Tubbo asked

“Uh.. yeah, and this-” Tommy went to say..

“Green and white cap-” Tubbo finished

“He lead me here” Tubbo said

“Oh.. I dragged him along here until he told me to play one of these discs. He said he’d be back but I don’t think he will” Tommy said.

“Well I guess we both can’t go back now..” Tubbo said

Tommy sighed, “Yeah..”

“I live in the village down there but no one there likes me anyway” Tommy said

“There’s no point in going back” He said

“Oh..” Tubbo replied,

“Well what about you? Don’t you wanna go back? You never seemed to go to school or anything” Tommy said

“Yeah well my home wasn’t the best place..” Tubbo said

He looked down at the ground in sighs,

“What are we gonna do?” Tubbo said

“I don’t know about you but I’d rather get as far away from here as I can, so I say we get out of this forest” He said

“How?” Tubbo asked

“By going deeper..” Tommy replied

“I will if you will…” Tubbo said

“Come on then! What are you waiting for? Let’s go!” He said

“I- I don’t think that’s safe.. Just barging into a dangerous forest, we don’t know what’s in there..” Tubbo said

“You’re no fun, who cares? Can’t we just go?” Tommy said

“Well maybe I don’t want to DIE” Tubbo said

“Fine, you do your thing I’ll do mine. Let’s see who can get out first” Tommy said

“But-” Tubbo started..

“Nope, see ya later I’m going.” Tommy said

When he gets mauled by bears he can’t come crying to me, Tubbo thought

“Wasting time!” Tommy yelled out from up ahead

“Shut up!” Tubbo yelled out

Tubbo looked back at his home and then back to Tommy, he sighed and ran up following Tommy

“Oh so now you wanna come with me hm?” Tommy scoffed

“Only because you’ll need me when you get yourself in some near-death experience” Tubbo said.

“I’m telling you, we’ll be fi-” Tommy started

Tubbo put his hand in front of Tommy, stopping him from moving any further..

“Stop. Listen.” Tubbo said

The soft sound of the birds chirping and flying around followed by a heavy growl from something that seemed not so friendly..

“RUNNN” Tommy yelled

They both ran off, sprinting into the forest. Tubbo going one way and Tommy going the other, just as Tommy looked back he saw the beast. It seemed huge compared to him and it stood there staring down at him.

Tommy tried to show no fear towards the bear but he knew he couldn’t fight off a wild animal just like that.. Just then he heard the trees around him beginning to collapse, there was an old tall spruce tree that shot into the air, when he looked over he noticed Tubbo laying at the bottom of the tree unconscious, if he didn’t do something now Tubbo would get crushed.

This is gonna be a pain isn’t it, Tommy thought. He sighed. He grabbed some of the honey he had kept in his bag from the meadow to distract the bear..

He ran over to Tubbo trying to push him away, just when he was about to push him out of the way he felt a tug on his back. The bear had scraped his backpack right off of him and he would be demolished next.. He had to hurry..

The tree had almost collapsed, Tommy tried to get the bear away from him but just then he watched as the bear dropped to the ground, the tree clasped on its chest.

Tommy was stunned, he looked around and saw Tubbo who was standing there.. 

“What did you-” Tommy asked, slightly frightened

“Well I woke up, INCHES AWAY ALMOST BEING CRUSHED TO DEATH BY A TREE but luckily there was a pocket knife within my arm’s reach that seemed to had fallen from your bag the bear had taken so I used it to cut a small part of its trunk and changing the direction the tree would fall to hit the bear instead of me” Tubbo said.

Tommy stared at him in shock, 

“I told you that you’d need me to save you from a near-death experience” Tubbo scoffed.

“That was not a near-death experience and you were just lucky” Tommy yelled.

“And what would happen if i didn’t wake up?” Tubbo said.

“It’s not my fault!” Tommy yelled

“It really is your fault” Tubbo said,

“Maybe next time don’t run into a forest full of dangerous wild animals without having a plan hm?” Tubbo yelled.

“Fine fine I’ll listen to you.. But only because.. You were right” Tommy murmured.

“What was that? Care to say it louder?” Tubbo laughed

“No I wouldn’t, we’re moving past this let’s just go” Tommy said

Tubbo scoffed,

Tommy sighed in defeat..

“Well if we wanna get out of here I guess we really do have to work together” Tommy sighed

“Well what do you know about this forest?” Tubbo asked

“I had a map somewhere in my bag but uh-” Tommy said

“The bear..” Tubbo sighed

“Alright well it’s getting kind of late, we should plan for the night” Tubbo said

“Our best bet it probably to get up those trees, that was no animals can reach us” Tommy said

“I used to climb them a lot, you have to make sure they’re stable” Tommy said

Tommy observed each tree until he found one steady enough, he climbed it with ease. Meanwhile Tubbo struggled to even get off of the ground. Tommy pulled him up slowly guiding him upwards until they both reached the top. Tubbo thought it’d be best to use the wood from the fallen trees to make the shelter, they climbed down to collect wood..

Tubbo had came back with the wood and right as he was about to come back up the tree, Tommy noticed something following him..

“TUBBO BEHIND YOU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has a lot of dialogue but there'll probably be a lot of talking scenes in this story more than anything else, I don't really like the way I formatted everything but I'm still learning, I hope you enjoyed it though! I'll update again soon! Also if you have any feedback feel free to tell me ^-^


End file.
